


Red Like The String of Fate

by HealerJaira



Category: D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Nobility, Noble!Allen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerJaira/pseuds/HealerJaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing is crucial. The Millennium Earl had not expected another contender on the faithful night that decided Allen Walker's fate. Madam Red's simple action of pulling back the curtains have changed the destiny of not only her's and Allen's, but also various people that would come Ciel Phantomhive's way.</p><p>Will add more tags as story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On That Day

 

Cold; It was the overall feeling that soared through Allen's frail and small body. No other word can describe what he felt at this moment.

The cold hard ground sent shivers to his body but it was not the main source of the overall feeling. Cold winter air blew harshly at Allen's scruff red hair, forcing its temperature on his nape, but it is still not the source. 

With cloudy eyes and numb heart, he lifts his small undistorted right hand and slowly caresses the cold gravestone in front of him, like he had for how many countless times before that. Every single time it worked like a depressing charm, every caress he gave sent pricks in his small beating heart, causing tears to form at the edge of his eyes flowing once again at the same river way that his tears from before had ran through. Allen traced the name carved in the granite, over and over as he still come to terms of the death of his father. 

Mana Walker, His adopted father. The one who loved him. The only one who had not flinched at disgust and ran away from him. The only one who held his hand as if he were his son. 

Gone. Taken away by the God that he loved and hated.  

A chocked cry escapes from his lips, as he reminds himself once again that his only parental figure will never be there to guide him.  

"Mana.." He sobbed, he knew that no matter how much he cried, his father would never come back. Dark thoughts crept into Allen's mind; Is he fated to be always abandoned? To be thrown away because of his undesirable left arm, to be founded by someone who had not cared about his flaws but in the end have them taken away by God? 

Was he fated to be... unwanted? 

Time went on and Allen has lost track of it, he didn't know how long he stayed by Mana's grave but sooner or later his exhaustion was bound to catch up to him. With a heavy heart, the mourning boy lost consciousness beside his father. 

\-- 

Angelina Durless Barnett, known as "Madam Red", woke up startled from the sudden movement emitted by the carriage. The woman clad in red sat still for a few seconds to confirm the motion as a one time moment. She sighed in relief and pursed her lips in displeasure at the split memory that she would rather forget. Though she had asked specifically of the coachman to ride by the safest route possible it was still partially her fault for always renting carriages instead of decking out her manor with trained servants and having her own personal coachman. 

Madam attempted to roll back her shoulders to appease her thoughts and overworked body. Her occupation as a doctor demanded most of her time and energy, but the little upside of being able to control her work schedule makes it worth while for the Baroness. Although that was not the reason for her tiredness, rather, from the lavish party she had just attended and was on her way home. 

Drawing back the curtains covering the windows, Madam leans in to change the view as she grew tired of seeing the empty seat across from her. She checks her location resulting to her shivering from the site of the cemetery taking up the view. 

_'How unsettling...'_  She thought with a slight grim expression. Despite feeling put off, Madam continued to stare off into the grounds of the cemetery. 

And then she saw red. 

She blinked. As far as she could remember, Cemeteries were monochrome at best and had no other color. She squinted her eyes and pressed herself against the window of the carriage. And she saw it again. 

Red beside a common gravestone. 

It was not the only the color by itself. It was the color of a child's hair and the coat he is wearing, who was leaning on the very same gravestone. 

From the stillness of the child's form, Madam assumed that the child is unconscious. 

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" She shouted as loud as she can to enable the coachman to hear. 

"M-Madam? What is wrong?" he replied, confused and surprised from her frantic command. 

"I said Stop the carriage!" the coachman, out of confusion, stopped the horses from going any further. The Baroness hastily opens the door and recklessly jumps off before the coachman could even leave his post to assist her. 

"M-Madam! Madam Red! Where are you going?!" 

"Stay there!" the woman in red replied running off inside the cemetery. 

Despite of how her feet screamed in pain, tired from dancing the whole night, she continues to trudge her way towards the hill where the unconscious child laid. She crouches down in front of the boy and lift her hands to touch his pale cheeks. Even through her gloves she felt the icy temperature that the child emitted and it was not to her liking; She checks for his pulse and breathing pattern, thankfully still there, but both had felt and sounded too shallow. 

Hastily, she removes her velvet coat and carefully wraps it around the child's body. Lifting him up to her chest, she notices his unnatural light weight. 

_'This is unhealthy for a boy his age, what is he? 9? 10?'_ She thought to herself, as she made her way back to the awaiting carriage. The coachman's face lit up as if it were Christmas and she were Santa approaching him. 

_'Although, it IS Christmas.'_ she thought humorously. Soon, the uplifting smile in the coachman's face turned into surprise. 

"Madam, who is that child you are carrying?" he asked innocently. Madam gazes down at the child's sleeping face and replies carefully, 

"....He is my son. It seems.. he ran off to visit my late husband's grave."  

The coachman's widened eyes gave enough proof to Madam that he would not continue to ask more question, for his status was not at the same level as hers. He escorts her back inside the carriage, and closed the door firmly before returning to the front. With a steady signal for the horses to ride off, Madam gives one last look at the cemetery and reunites the curtains. 

A very odd looking gargantuan man appears on the hill, where the two redheads had just been, and looks around. The cold winter wind blows once again, and the man shrugs. It seems the one mourning here has left. He leaves for another target and the cemetery was back in its gloomy state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes to clear up some confusion:
> 
> -In the recent chapters of D.Gray-Man, Allen had RED hair before Mana died, while in the Anime it was Brown.  
> -It was stated that Vincent and Rachel were to be Married, they never mentioned the exact date of their marriage, the only thing exact was the Date of Birth of Ciel. Madam married the Baron Barnett sometime after the marriage of Ciel's parents and this gave me an opportunity to play around with the timeline and move around some events.  
> -Allen will be 3 years older than Ciel. When Madam found Allen he was 10, Ciel was 7.


	2. Growing Bond

Allen had mostly been unresponsive.

Mostly.

When Madam had asked him simple enough questions, he responded, but questions like, 'What were you doing out there?' and anything pertaining to the gravestone he sat by that night went unanswered. She decided, or rather after a couple of mistakes, not to trample on that side of the field for the moment to avoid Allen completely shutting her out.

On the night that Madam brought him home, the poor boy had suffered a high fever, she had foresaw it coming though; She took into account that the boy could've been outside much longer than what his frail body could handle. Thankfully, her skills as one of the best doctors had made Allen's recovery shorter than most fevers. Although it has been almost a week, the memory was still fresh in her mind.

\--

Madam opens up several kitchen cupboards as she searches for the suitable bowl, one that was just the right size to hold enough water. Opening up the second to the last drawer on her left, her eyes lit up in relief as she finds what she had been looking for. She grabs the bowl and places it in the sink, filling it up with just the right amount. The female doctor takes some towels and carefully makes her way back to the guest room.

As she entered the dimly lit bedroom, small puffs of breathes from the bed caught her attention. Setting aside the bowl of water and towels in a small table not far from the bed, she calmly approaches the small form of the feverish child and brings her hand to his forehead. Unlike the temperature that he had given off when she found him in the cemetery, the child was radiating of heat. Pulling back her sleeves, she sets to work and damps one of the towels, squeezes off the excess, and gently lays it on Allen's forehead.

She tucks him in with the comforter to keep him warm, and fixes the position of the pillows under Allen's head to give him a much comfortable rest for his neck.

On her way out, she hears faint whimpers of distress.

"Mana...please don't leave me..." murmured the unconscious child through shivering teeth. Madam looked back surprised, had she just heard the boy call for his mother? She once again approaches Allen, hoping that he would repeat what he said. She didn't want to be accused of stealing someone else's child when it was their own fault for leaving their children unattended.

Allen stirred in his sleep and mumbled again.

"Mana..." he mumbled. Madam relaxes her shoulders and sighs, _'Mana'_ , he said. Not _'Mama'_. At least now she knew that the boy was not searching for his mother, but who is this Mana? Since the boy had not called this person a specific title, she assumed that the person was not a parent to the child.

 _'Brother, perhaps?'_ a thought passed through her, _'Or perhaps sister? The name sounds to be lenient on both sexes.'_ , distressed, Allen continues to whimper and squirm in his sleep. Madam, who was worried, decided to stay by the boy's side, despite her own exhaustion. As Allen continued to have a nightmare, Madam pulls a chair by the side of the bed and caresses the boy's hair.

"Shh.. It will be all right. I'll be here with you. Rest well, little angel." she murmured comfortingly to the boy, who slowly stopped his distressed actions, feeling safe with the presence next to him.

Next thing that Madam knew, the sunlight shone down on her and she woke up, the memory of last night slowly resurfaced and she looks at the bed to see Allen, sleeping peacefully and the color of life back in his skin.

\--

After Allen became conscious, she had introduced herself and was able to acquire his name. For the most part, Allen had been very closed off and silent. By the time their first day together ended, Madam had observed that Allen was a very obedient and polite child, he didn't do anything unless he was prompted to do so and he didn't go wandering off to places. He had been practically glued by her side, which oddly, she didn't mind at all. The redheaded woman wanted to learn more about Allen and possibly help the boy track down his family.

Their second day together was no different, Allen stayed by her side even when she had mostly spent it on her office. She had offered him a chance to roam around the manor but he shook his head and just sat by the window, knees drawn to his chest, and stared at the outside world.

The third day was when she made the mistake of bringing up the subject of parents to Allen. Allen's company was welcomed, but the Madam couldn't shake off the feeling that someone should be searching for him. The last thing she needed was to be accused of being insane and stealing other people's children because she could not have her own.

As Allen helped her sort out the bookshelves in her study, Madam innocently asked him where they could locate his parents. Out of the blue, Madam somehow felt the smaller redhead stopped his actions; she glances down at him and saw his right arm that was about to put away a book, shaking. Worried, Madam climbs down the ladder and drops down to Allen's eye level. She gently grabs the book he was holding and places it on the shelf before turning back to him. The boy looked as if he was about to burst fountains of tears, but none of the droplets forming in the corner of his eyes fell. Madam had gently asked him what was wrong. Allen replied in a small voice.

"I don't have any parents.." her eye's widened at the response and felt remorse for the boy. Neither uttered a word to each other for the rest of the day, except for the small goodnight they exchanged before retreating to their rooms.

Today was the fourth day since they have met, and Allen was back to how he acted on their first day together; overly polite and reserved. Earlier today, while they were having breakfast, Madam had decided another alternative of asking questions. Looking back, she should have thought about her plan more thoroughly. Regardless, this morning was when she had asked him about the graveyard, unfortunately. Allen just looked down on his breakfast and bit his lip, giving the same expression like in the library the day before. Madam apologized to Allen, following with a change in subject about the food.

Time went on that day, and soon Madam realizes that it was already the afternoon. Placing one of her medical books back to its right shelf, she sighs and slowly leaves the study. Madam trudges through the hallway and stops in front of Allen's guest bedroom. Knocking, calls out to Allen in a soft voice.

"Allen?" she heard shuffling for a few seconds, the door then opens to reveal the still forlorn Allen. She gives him a smile to ease his mind.

"It will be evening soon, why don't you go take a bath? I'll give you the towels in a minute." Allen nods back at her and responds with a small okay. Madam steps away from the door and turns down farther into the hallway, all the while hearing Allen close the door with a silent click. Soon she reaches the end of the hall, and enters a room filled with toiletries; specifically towels, bed sheets, table cloths, and curtains. Madam proceeds to gather what she had came for and continues to turn to leave, closing the door as she turns her back to the end of the hallway, padding her way back to Allen's room.

When she knocks on Allen's door she expected an immediate response since that was how Allen had been, but instead the woman in red gets nothing. She raises her eyebrows in surprise and gives another knock.

"Allen?" she calls. Nothing. _'He must have went ahead to the bathing room already.'_ she thought and off she went.

As she approached the bathing room, she notices that the door had been left open; she smiles. No matter how mature Allen's behavior seemed in front of others, a child was still a child, and he was one after all. Madam chuckles lightly to herself pushes the door open lightly.

"Alle--" the rest of his name went unfinished, more so, she couldn't. For the first time since she had became a doctor, she was shocked to her core at what she was seeing.

Allen had his back to her, his white button up shirt in the laundry basket not to far from him. But that was least of her concerns. All she could fathom was the crimson red left arm Allen bared. His whole left arm covered in a horrifying rooted red skin. The red skin stop hallway above his elbow and the rest after that were roots that seemed to crawl near the center of his back, and she can only assumed it can only be the same to his chest. Madam stood there speechless and questions whirling around her mind. _'What in the world happened to his arm..?'_ Allen seemed to have noticed the presence behind him and turned around in a split second. The same emotion of horror etching in this face. He slowly backs away against the bathtub and hyperventilates.

"N-No.. Go away.. I'm not.." he stutters, attempting to crawl backwards but the bathtub still stands in the way, Madam slowly approaches him trying not to set off any alarms to the boy.

"Allen... I'm not going to--"

"NO! Stay away!" he shouts, cutting her off. She steps back, surprised by the rise of tone from the smaller boy. Madam composes herself and keeps a steady pace of nearing Allen.

"Allen? What's wrong? You can tell me anything!" she says in a soft determined voice, the boy in question shakes his head frantically, as tears flows down his reddened cheeks.

"Please... I-I-I'm not a monster.." the scared boy muttered. Madam continues to get closer to Allen but her mind stopped. _'..Monster...What?'_ she thought to herself.

"Please don't hurt me... I'm not a monster!.. I promise.. I'm not..!" Allen barely choked out his words, his body had since long hyperventilated and Madam stood there once again frozen in shock. Her heart ache at the words that he muttered. The boy was clearly traumatized and it was affecting her just as much. Next thing she knew she dropped to her knees and scooted to where Allen is, pulling him in a tight embrace, Allen squirms in her grasp as she whisper words of comfort to him.

"I think of you as no such thing, Allen! No such thing!" she whispered, fiercely, hoping to get her point across. Allen slowly stops his struggles, and begins listening to Madam with wide tear ridden eyes.

"I don't think of you as such thing..." she whispered, in a much softer voice, making the tears of horror from Allen's face turn into overwhelmed joy of tears. The two stayed there for goodness knows how long, but one thing was sure in Madam's mind. The walls that blocked her out were torn down.

With it, her walls also slowly disintegrate without her knowledge.

\--

Madam gently combs Allen's still slightly damp hair, the action seems to soothe both of them; In the end, She had help him take a bath and also clothed him. The silence between them during that whole process had been obvious, but this time, it had been different. It was comfortable silence, not a single second did the quiet atmosphere made them feel uncomfortable. It was the silence that was proof of a growing bond between people.

Tying a small ponytail, Madam gives Allen's hair one last swipe to settle strands that were out of place. Frowning slightly, Madam sighs as she stands up and drags the intricate wooden chair she had just been sitting on, to face Allen. The boy looks up as Madam sits across from him.

Madam brings both of Allen's hands to her own tenderly.

"Allen, I want to help you. But in order for me to do that, you have to tell me everything that you can." the boy looks down the carpet as he bites his lower lip. Nonetheless, he give her a meager nod.

"Okay."

And he had told her everything about him; unexpectedly. She had presumed he would only share a small part of who he was, but to her relief the boy didn't plan on hiding anything from her.

Allen told Madam about his life in the circus, the treatment that he received because of his arm, how he had met Mana, how the man had practically adopted him as his son and traveled the world with Allen prior to his death. Even as Allen's tears flowed down his cheeks, Madam held his hand firmly as he retold her about his life. She felt connected to him from the undesirable feelings that he had experience all his life and the small happiness he attains for a short amount of time that was taken right from his grasp.

For the second time that Madam had met him, she had stayed up the whole night with him. Having a strange urge, she also shares her story to Allen. His eyes fell when she had told him about the lost of her husband and unborn child to an accident, resulting in her being unable to have anymore children. Madam didn't know why she opened up to a child such as him; she could not even confine some of her problems to her own family. The time they spent together that night sharing their life's story was a whole different feeling; even as Allen had already fallen asleep she stayed up next to him, watching him sleep peacefully, while occasionally brushing strands of hair falling on Allen's face.

 _'Is this what it feels like to be.. a mother?'_ she thought to herself. Madam bites her tongue lightly.

 _'No. What are you thinking Angelina? You have never been one to make hasty decisions.'_ she argued to herself but a small snore from Allen's direction softens her far-off stare. With a hopeful tone in her thoughts Madam Red sighs.

 _'I... don't have a child of my own, I can never will, but.. Allen does not have parents of his own, maybe...'_ Madam shakes her head.

 _'No.'_ She balls up her fist as she lays on her back. If anyone in her world finds out about his red arm, they would scorn him, brand him as a freak, and run him out of the country. Or worse, use him as some sort of sick entertainment, like how nobles treat animals. To them Allen would not be far off. Closing her eyes, the redhead doctor evens out her breathing, attempting to clear her jumbled up mind. What did she want to do? There was something there that she couldn't put a finger to. It was either her own self denial or it was something she was not familiar with. She sighs and turns her head towards the sleeping form of Allen. Madam caresses Allen's unblemished cheeks lightly with her knuckles, he crinkles his nose in response, making her chuckle.

Madam decides to give the boy his space and peels herself off from Allen's side. Stretching her back, she decides to push aside her worries for the night as she slowly walks towards the door.

"Mother...?" a soft mutter sounds. Madam swivels towards Allen with widened eyes. The smaller redhead remains unconscious, snoring softly. Tears threatened to fall on Madam's cheeks; Covering her mouth, she staggers back to her own room. Closing the door as she let's out a choked gasp.

A feeling of overwhelming happiness swelled in her heart. A million thoughts ran through her head as she trashes her drawers, looking for what she had needed, tears flowed in her cheeks without any care. This was it. It was as good enough of a sign to her. A plain white business card in mids of old papers she had kept, stuck out. Madam grabs it in haste, reading the label and gripping it tightly. She clutches the card towards her chest, as she looks around the room.

The Baroness barely got any sleep, but she didn't care at the moment. Her heart had already decided and every risk she will take will be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long Hiatus. Here is the second chapter as an apology and my comeback. :)


	3. In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last the awaited next chapter; A bit lengthy as an apology for the tardiness.

\--

Steel blue orbs flutter open as the warm sunlight shines down on Allen. Rubbing his drowsy eyes, he looks around his assigned guest room. Allen gives a slow yawn as he continues to stare for a few seconds on the bed comforter, trying to recall the memory of last night. As he continues to daze off the room, a soft knock sounded the room. Allen, still fazed just looks up at the door, and rubs his eyes once again.

"Allen? I'm going to enter the room, alright?" he hears Madam's muffled voice, who soon enters the room. She smiles at him; Allen notices her outerwear and the small clothes in her clutches that looks to fit him.

"Were you able to sleep well?" Madam asks, Allen nods back at her curiously. "Yes."

Madam smiles again. "That's good. We're going out today, you don't mind, do you?", the smaller redhead shakes his head to answer and Angelina holds up fresh clothing towards the younger boy as she closes in on him.

"Here are some clothes for you to wear for our departure, once you are all set, just head into the front entrance. I will be waiting by the carriage." Madam Red gives Allen a small smile and proceeds to exit the guestroom, closing the door behind her. Without any hesitation, the child changed his garments, occasionally pausing of how different the no doubt expensive clothes that the Madam had provided felt on his skin. A twinge of guilt made itself known in Allen's mind for imposing on the kind woman's hospitality. With a sigh, he unwillingly brings up the thoughts of what he would do once it was time for him to depart from the generous woman. Allen was grateful to her, but sooner or later their time together would just be a blissful memory.  
   
"Like Mana..." he whispered. Allen shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts and made haste into changing into the new clothing to meet the waiting Madam Red.

The younger boy patters his feet out the front door to the sight of, what he assumed to be, a coachman talking to his caretaker. At the sound of the door closing shut, the two adults turn their attention to the Allen.

"Hello, young Sir." The coachman tips his hat in a greeting. The Madam smiles brightly at the younger boy and approaches him to lead the younger boy inside the carriage. For a minute, the young boy marveled at the intricate patterns carving through the doorway of the carriage and as he phased inside, he stared in wonder at the red cushion padding the inside. Allen sat down opposite of the Madam and felt the velvet texture of the seat. Soon he feels the compartment move and he notices the contemplative look marring the face of the older woman. 

Madam Red looks up softly and gazes into Allen's eyes determined. "Allen. I know this is sudden, but I would appreciate if you could perhaps hear out what I had in mind and plan to do." Allen confused, nods his head once, "Okay." he replied.

She closed her eyes, steeling her resolve, and praying to whatever God was still out there would heed her plans. 

“Allen, would you allow me the honor…. of being your mother?” He stilled. Allen looked up abruptly at the woman, unable to comprehend whether he was still dreaming in bed of things that he desired. When the Madam stays silent, looking at him with hope and anxiety splashed in a beautiful portrait upon her face, Allen then knew he wasn’t dreaming.

Allen remains silent. Shocked evident in his face and unable to work up a response. Spirals of emotions stir within him, but what was the strongest was probably the one emotion that he thought would never reside in him since Mana’s death. Hope.

Suspense stilled within Madam Red as each second of Allen’s silence ticks by, but hope also bubbled within her as she saw the shining steel orbs of the young boy staring back at her, emotions as if dancing through his eyes, making them brighter. She decided to further break the silence.

“I... As you remember, what I have always dreamt and yearned for was robbed from me. A child of my own. But a mere few days ago... You came.”  She continued. 

"And ever since meeting you I felt like there was something nudging me towards getting to know you. When you revealed to me your life, my heart sank but at the same time, something woke within me. I know it sounds utterly foolish and perhaps even insane for me to say this but... I feel like our meeting was fated. Perhaps fated to bring us together to bring... equilibrium of what each of us were yearning and missing from our lives.” During her explanation, she searched for a response within the child’s eyes.

"In the short days of having known you, I’ve felt the most completed in the entirety of my life. I hope that I am not scaring you, but this is your choice Allen and I would never begrudge you for refusing.” Allen’s lips quivered. Perhaps he still hasn’t come to terms that what he was hearing wasn’t a dream. Foolish it may be, he wanted everything that the Madam had told him. What he wanted most in the world was to have a family. Hope flourished further within him, that the only response he could muster as a reply to her was a sob of happiness while nodding his head furiously.

Pure joy erupted within Angelina’s soul, and at last felt like everything in the world was just and right. She reached for the child and embraced him and shed tears alongside the boy who was still sobbing.

And in this moment, the gears of fate shift into different paths.

—

Truth is, Angelina didn’t know what exactly she was getting in contact with. She has heard rumors of their silent prowess amongst the other noblemen. How they have gained the Queen’s favor, in a way similar to how the Queen had appointed her brother-in-law’s Phantomhive family name as the sole rulers for the underground in Britain. All she really knew was that they had the ability to make the impossible into something laughably possible.

The issue of making Allen to have existed in the noble world all along as her son, probably fell under the impossible. But she was hopeful.

She held the white business card firmly in her hands. Other nobles had the means to contact this group as their services were apparently offered mainly for people of her status and most importantly the Royal family, but no one shares their concrete experiences with the group. She suspects that it has more to do with the hidden dark human desires that nobles keep in the shadows as the reason for the lack of feedback on how the group works.

Or she can take it as reassurance, that whatever sworn secrecy she intends to involve herself into now will never be uttered outside of safe ears by the company nor her and Allen.

Upon arrival at the location appointed by the card, an old decorated guard gives them a full up and down glance before turning to press a hidden latch on the desk in front of him. The bookshelf behind him slides over to reveal a passage way.

‘How ironic.’ Madam thought. The guard signals for her and Allen to follow as he turns to walk further in the hidden passage. They spiraled down the stairs and Madam’s heart pounded in her chest.

At the end of the staircase reveals to her shining golden intricacies woven between pillars and bookshelves all somehow merging into one. It’s as if this small underground hall, or rather library, was just as grand as the Royal Palace’s rooms. If they were golden.

Angelina’s interest was stolen away by a woman in dark robes, sitting on one of the once again golden framed couches. Her legs crossed, a large worn out book on her lap, and her slender gloved hand flipping lightly through the aged pages without a pause.

The woman looks up, and the Madam was able to get a good look of her. Dark shoulder length hair that curled at the tips, green bright eyes, rouge lipstick on her thin lips, and very pale almost white skin. The first thing that crosses into Angelina’s mind is how the woman was what would best portray a vampire if they were more than fiction. 

The woman looks at her directly, and with a glimmer in her eyes, she opens her mouth in a smile that flashes two sharp canine teeth.

Angelina retracts her statement; The woman might just be a vampire.

“Thank you, Garron. You may leave us.” Her gentle yet somehow commanding voice orders him. The guard nods and turns to leave, closing the door behind him.

“Come sit, Baroness Barnett. You and your charge need not fear anything in this space.” She beckons towards the red woman. Angelina hesitates, but somehow finds the bravery to steer herself and Allen to the cushioned furniture across from the woman.

She feels Allen tense by her side and the grip of his hand on hers tightening. No doubt he was just as unsure as her.

“I must say,” the woman initiates, “Never beyond our wildest dream could we have foreseen that your fate took another turn for perhaps the better or worse.” She commented, with amusement clear in her voice. Angelina tilts her head in confusion.

“You... already know what we came for?” She asks, albeit terrified, as her mind jumps to conclusion that her world has already come to learn of Allen’s existence. Before she could further put herself in more panic, the brunette chuckles.

“Of course not, I am but merely letting you in on what our strengths can provide us. I am M, the liaison of this organization. However, my role goes beyond that as I also have my own contributions and merits that best helps our organization serve our clients. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Baroness Angelina Durless Barnett?” M asks, handing the floor to the redheaded woman.

The passing of the ball on her side made her tense, as she had realized that this visit was for the most part, on impulse and she hadn’t bothered to think up how to present her case. 

She had the feeling truth is what matters most into going her plans forward.

“I have heard of tales of your prowess. From the others.” She slowly engages.

“Naturally.” M responds.

“I never thought that I would need services that were vague. However, here I am.” She finishes, making a quick glance at the young boy. M smiled mysteriously.

“And yet here you are,” nodding towards Allen, obviously having caught Madam’s glance towards him. "What might be your name, young man?” She redirects the conversation to him. The redheaded boy partially hides himself with the Madam’s left arm but answers the question without looking away from M. “Allen Walker, milady.” 

“Walker... I see. And Baroness Barnett, what is it that you want from us?” She said, getting straight to the point. Madam Red paused, while the prospect of failure and many different scenarios in her head were certainly frightening, she couldn’t find it in herself to back down. Her determination outshining the fear within her heart and mind.

“I have decided to adopt Allen. But I am very familiar on how members of our hierarchy treat outsiders. I do not wish for Allen to experience that. In short, I want it to seem like he existed within my world all this time, but hidden.” She works up, with every bit of courage within her.

M remains silent, but does not break the gaze. From what seems like an eternity of waiting, the Madam couldn’t stop her mind from jumping to conclusions. She breaks the eye contact in fear that disappointment will come, looking away to brace herself. A flurry of movement from her peripheral vision catches her attention. M had uncrossed her legs and leaned forward with her elbow on her knee and her chin resting on her knuckles.

“This is an impossible task you are asking.” Madam’s heart sank.

“But not impossible for us.” M continues. Relief was probably not the best description of what Madam felt, but it was the better part of what showed in her expression.

“Let’s discuss terms, shall we?”

Angelina had never been so lucky, as if the blessings lined up. But old habits die hard, even when confirmation has worked out in her favor. Doubt still lingers in her mind because in any scenario, how will her request exactly work out?

“Before we start off anything, I think it is best that you and our young to-be lord hear about his fate.” Madam stilled. Allen’s fate?

“I am more than confident that there is a quality about Allen that was not normal, is that right, Madam?” M presents unexpectedly. Madam was taken aback. Allen’s red arm was well hidden and covered by his sleeves, how did she see through it?

M smiled mysteriously at seeing the Madam’s stillness and panic.

“As I said. You need not fear anything in this space. To help progress this peculiar case of yours, we would be breeching another one of our client’s case. However, there are exceptions of when we would have to unravel truth of our other clientele’s business, especially when it involves the lives of children.” M’s tone took for a serious tone. Madam should feel fearful, but the way that M had spoken indicated care for Allen’s well-being. The brunette turns to the younger boy.

“Allen Walker, there are many things about you that has been shrouded in darkness, and telling you all of them would stunt your growth as a great man.” Allen looks at her in confusion, not understanding what the woman means. M closes her eyes and turns away, continuing her sermon. "However, from the way things are in course right now, you are very fortunate as you stand. Our agency can provide you the resources you need in the future to divert your fate.” 

M turns back and levels a stare towards both the Redheaded woman and Allen.

“I don’t make any sense right now. I’m aware of that, but that is why I called your case rather peculiar. There are many constants and variables playing into both of your futures.” 

Madam somehow finds her voice and courage to partake in the conversation. “What do you mean?”

“We have another current client, who is searching for Allen.” Madam’s heart sinks once again. How many times has she felt that sensation in this room alone?

“Is this person... related to Allen?” Madam was almost afraid to ask but her courage lingers enough for her to continue once again.

“No. Not at all.” Confidence comes back to her in a rush with such a simple confirmation. “But the moment we hand Allen to them, his fate will be entirely robbed from his own hands into theirs.”

“If we truly are not to fear you and your organization. I trust that you aren’t going to take Allen away?” Madam challenges.

“Yes. This foundation is built upon secrecy, and dark unspeakable happenings that happens within the noble world AND all of Europe. While our methods and more so our clients are questionable, we are able to exercise power freely because we have ethics we run by that all that hold power in Europe have agreed to turn a blind eye as long as we never overstep that line.”

“And this other client of yours? How would you deal with that?” Angelina quips, almost annoyed, as M’s cryptic words and grave warnings has only made her confused and even more distrustful.

“That would be where your knowledge on that stops. I apologize. It truly is for the best that we now talk about the details of our business transaction.” M replies, striding towards the mahogany desk at overlooked the couch area that they were currently sitting in. Two arm chairs faced the desk, to which M gestured for her and Allen to move to.

Almost reluctantly, Angelina glances at Allen and nods for him to follow her up the platform.

Both redheads occupied the armchairs, watching M opening a drawer and pulling out a parchment and other necessary items to write up the contract and soon settles on the ornate study chair.

“Within one year, we will make it seem as if Allen Barnett has always existed within the world of nobility.” One year? Madam couldn’t gauge very well if that was a long time or a lot shorter than what she was expecting. She however remains quiet to let M continue sharing the conditions.

“In that one year, you will teach Allen all the proper etiquette and mannerisms befitting of his new status; his studies and other activities that young men his age are supposed to know.” M pauses, and Madam tilts her head to the side for the break from the other woman. “Realistically speaking; You, Madam, are the brightest doctor that there has been in a long while, and I have no doubt that you would be able to give the adequate education to Allen. I’m assuming anything beyond the books and mannerism you wouldn’t have the faintest idea about who would teach your son and won’t run their mouths?” This was true, Angelina grew up with her sister and they were the only offspring that their parents have ever bore. She and Rachel grew up being taught the various things that the wealthy and privilege women could access. But that privilege stops at anything beyond the realms of physical activities such as sports and combat.

“Yes, it was just my sister and I.” She responds, making M nod and twirl her quill in thought. 

Angelina remembers how during their adolescences, the boys that she and her sister used to have play dates with became more less likely to partake in strenuous playtimes as they started to take up activities that were befitting of young men their status. Hunting and swordsmanship became a topic that they talked amongst themselves in a circle and whenever any of the girls dared asked for details or to be explained to about their new hobbies, the boys laughed it off and shooed them away. Repeating the very same restrictive lessons that their parents raised them with, that women weren't meant to know these things. 

It made her blood run warm when she was younger. Perhaps that self-same warmth in her veins could be attributed to how she was able to pursue her profession as a doctor despite so much discouragement from her parents and relatives. The only one who did not dissuade her into pursuing a profession that was not meant for women was her sister. 

Rachel never turned her back on Angelina and always whole heartedly wanted what the redhead wanted. 

Oh, her sister, there is no doubt in Angelina's mind that rash this decision may appear to any other outsider, she knows full well that Rachel will not even bat an eyelash and will think of Allen as her blood nephew the moment she sets her eyes on the boy.

"Baroness?" M's voice startles her back from her musings. 

"My apologies, I was carried away by my thoughts." She responds, while refocusing. “Finding instructors for Allen with regarding physical activities will indeed prove to be difficult as I do not have that connection. I could think of a few people who would know but now I would much prefer if Allen was caught up to our world before meeting anyone else.” Expressing her concern to the Brunette.

M nodded and added more details on the contract. Madam wonders how the contract will turn out with details that she didn’t think to give time to due to her spontaneity, she supposes that M’s diligence with her job at covering for missing information came from dealing with many other clients who did not fully think through their own request has trained her to expect the blanks of specific scribbles from her part instead. 

“I would like to know more details about Allen’s peculiarity, If I may see it for further questions and assessment.” M sets her eyes on the boy, fully focused on what Allen is to reveal. The young boy looks at Angelina unsure at first, but the red woman gives Allen a reassuring smile while giving a nod as she uses her left hand to gently touch his shoulder. He looks back towards M for a split second then looks down to remove his white glove and roll up the sleeves to show his red arm. M intensely stares at his arm.

“May I ask you questions, Allen?” M directs her full attention to the boy, her tone gentle as to put his mind at ease. Allen nods for her to proceed. 

“Who else that you knew, aside from the Madam, know about your arm?” The question puts the Baroness in contemplation. It would be concerning for others to know about the arm, not because of its unsettling visage but there are not many people walking around with that as their arm, making Allen easily identifiable and a problem to changing his identity. 

Allen contemplated for a few seconds before replying shyly, “Only Mana and the last travelling circus I was with before I left with him.” 

“Do they know that your arm is special?” Allen tilts his head in confusion and replies, “Special? All everyone said was that it was abnormal.” His response felt like winter made its way to the scarlet woman’s blood. 

M seems to have notice the shift in mood from the Baroness, but calmly continues the conversation with the child. 

“Is there anything you can do with your arm Allen?” the boy visibly lights up at the question, indicating his knowledge.

“Oh! I can lift heavy things really good! My punches seem to hurt a lot from what others have told me. But whenever I try to do those things too much I get tired and even more hungry, so I don’t do it a lot because it takes a while to not keep feeling hungry with only so much food I can have.” From the way that M’s quill started flying in action at Allen’s response made Madam wonder just what exactly was the arm even and what other capabilities that it held.

She could only wonder what entailed Allen’s arm, but she wasn’t afraid of what strings were attached, Angelina has long decided that she would embrace everything that would come with taking Allen under her wing even if it meant being involved in something she wasn’t aware of. 

M smiled at Allen’s response after she stopped writing once again. “Thank you, Allen. That really helps a lot.” The child smiles brightly at having been a help, and Madam couldn’t help but let the shine from him tweak the corner of her mouth upwards in a small smile.

“Madam, for Allen’s combat and physical training, I would like to offer our organization to oversee it.” The eyebrows on her face hikes up at the suggestion.

“Your organization can do that?” she asks surprised. M smiles mysteriously.

“No. But Allen is a special case. It would be better this way. We have experienced fighters, that will definitely help him with what he is missing, but they can also teach him control over his arm.” Control? What was there to control about an arm that gave him just more strength to carry or punch?

M turns to Allen once again. “Allen, would you be so kind to call Garron for me? We’re almost done, but please tell him to bring down refreshment for us.” Allen nods and replies with a short okay, heading up the stairs that they ascended earlier. Madam knows what’s going on.

“You did that on purpose.” She says to the brunette.

“Yes. We are threading on ice, Baroness. It is better to be cautious than not at all.” Madam couldn’t help but agree and to trust M finally. She was sparing her son (she felt giddy at the thought) the grizzly details that should only be heard by the adults.

“The most important thing about training him ourselves is that we can control the amount of information Allen learns over time about his arm and everything that entails with it slowly, without stunting his growth and mindset. It is a very dark fate, for people like him to experience.” M explains with a somber look to her face. The last sentence piques the Madam’s interest.

“There are others like him? Who has that same red arm?” M shakes her head.

“Not the same arm, but of the same essence of power.” Angelina purse her lips in at the vague response. M naturally notices, “There is much to know about what you will be getting yourself involve in, Baroness. But if there is anything that Allen needs the most, it’s a parent who does not waver even in the face of darkness.” Riddles and Poetry again. As if M was a mind reader just like before she continues before Madam could criticize her in her head,

“There is a war. The majority are not aware of its existence. A war fought by some religious organization against what I would say is darkness itself. But this organization is not innocent themselves. Only specific people could fight in this war. Old or young, it doesn’t matter to them, you would be bounded to them the moment they find you and force you to fight in a war that you never have wanted to know.” The Madam’s blood freezes over and she shakes at the description, is this what she meant? About Allen’s life being robbed from his hand should they have handed him to their other client?

“Special people like Allen are the only ones who could physically fight in this war. The essence in his arm is what they would call Innocence.” Madam internally laughs at the irony of the name. “Many others possess the same power as Allen, but different for every wielder.” M paces in front of Angelina as if the retelling of the tale could not keep her still. “The organization is not well known for its treatment of their soldiers.” As if her blood couldn’t run colder, the word ‘soldier’ snaps something she’s never felt within her. The strong will to protect.

M lifts her head and faces towards the spiral stairs, pausing in her steps. “That is all I could tell you at this moment without overwhelming you. I will be sending you documents that will further give you answers should you wish to not leave my small summary at that.” Allen emerges down the spiral stairs with the stoic guard who was carrying a tray full of a plate of shortbread and a couple of empty tea cups with the tea pot on the center.

M strides back to the area they were sitting before to greet the two halfway, Madam followed suit, still in her thoughts.

Angelina already knew in her heart that she will dive into those documents without hesitation, no matter how horrifying the information she may come to know. For Allen.

\--

The natural sun light shines upon her, feeling as if it has been too long since she’s last seen it. M trailed behind her and Allen as they exit the shop to bid them goodbye. 

M bows her head towards Angelina. “We will remain in constant contact, Baroness. And we will work out further the fine details of our business.” She nods her head in response to the green-eyed woman.

Both the redheads ride away in their carriage, Allen waving goodbye at the brunette and the guard, while she keeps her gaze locked with M until she was no longer able to see because of the distance.

If her fate wasn’t already moving and unwinding at the same time, it certainly was now.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could anyone guess who the mysterious organization is based off of? It is not exactly a faithful presentation, but I thought it would be a neat idea to loosely based them off of another fictional group.
> 
> Childish talk for Allen proved to be a challenge to write. I had to backspace numerous times because I felt like some words were either too old or too wordy for Allen seeing as how before he became an apprentice to Cross (well even during it too because Cross wasn't the best teacher there was.) he wasn't properly educated. 
> 
> I will be sure to ninja edit any spelling or grammar mistakes made that I didn't notice!
> 
> Cheers and thank you for all the patience! I will get started on the next chapter right away!


End file.
